One Last Hug
by mega-randomer
Summary: If you had one last moment, would you capture it or let it pass by?


**Its been a while since I uploaded anything on here so I thought I'd write this short fanfic for you all to enjoy! Please review even if its to tell me something to improve or something I did badly! Am getting desperate to hear some feedback from my readers! Thank you :)x**

One last hug, before she left for a new life, was all Kimberly Hart desired. His arms to be wrapped around her in support so she knew she was making the right decision to leave them all behind and start afresh in Florida. Only he could be the one that would understand and never judge her, and it was always him that would help her up onto her feet to start again. She knew she couldn't ask him to come with her but one last hug seemed a reasonable last request.

He wasn't a chatterbox like the Yellow Ranger. Neither was he a joker like the Red Ranger. Not the smart one like the Blue Ranger and definitely not as courageous as the White Ranger. He was the shy Black Ranger. Her shy Black Ranger.

Adam Park had stood by her through thick and thin. He had listened to her when she needed to talk her problems out. He had been her punchbag when she needed to vent out her anger and he had always offered her a shoulder to cry on should she need it. No matter what she did he was always there for her, except this one time.

As the time drew closer to Kim's time to leave, she couldn't help but feel more and more like he had deserted her when she desperately wanted his support. Repeatedly she scanned the crowd gathered in Ernie's cafe, trying to spot Adam's face and fall deep into his eyes like the good old times. But the more she looked, the more disappointed she became when she couldn't spot him. Originally she wanted to confess to him about how he made her feel, but deep down she was glad at chosing not to go through with what she thought would mostly end in rejection.

* * *

><p>One last hug before she left was all Adam wanted to give her. He knew he couldn't go with her, and would have to let her find her own path in life, no matter how much he desired to be with her. He didn't even want her to leave but it wasn't his choice to make. So he had settled on one last hug before she left Angel Grove and him forever, never to be heard from again.<p>

She wasn't as giddy as the Yellow Ranger, Not a constant laugher like the Red Ranger. Neither was she a book worm like the Blue Ranger and most definitely not as obsessed with winning like the White Ranger. She was the graceful dancing Pink Ranger. His graceful dancing Pink Ranger.

She had saved him more times than he could remember. She was always there to lookout for him. Whenever he was in need of someone to talk to she was always the one that would come talk to him like she could read his mind. She was his best friend and he didn't know how he would survive without her.

Adam stood outside of Ernie's, pondering whether he could go inside or not. He didn't want to make Kim think that he had deserted her but seeing her would mean that it was a 'Goodbye Forever' and that was what Adam was trying his best to avoid happening. He had planned on entering and telling her exactly how he felt about her, unfortunately as the time drew closer all that was on his mind was the 'Goodbye Forever'. Not being able to bear it anymore, Adam pulled out his phone and text the only message that he could"

_"I'm sorry I can't come in and say goodbye, but that would be admitting goodbye forever and I can't do that, sorry Kim."_

As soon as the message had sent, he turned and started to walk away, affraid of what would confront him if he stayed.

* * *

><p>One last hug together was what they dreamed of for so long. As soon as Kim heard her phone go off, she rushed to get it out praying it was from Adam, and this time it truly was from the only person she wanted to see. Reading through it she felt her heart sink but without realizing she found herself running out of Ernie's and after Adam. It wasn't long before she found him walking through the park on his usual route home. "ADAM"<p>

At the sound of his name Adam turned around, only to become face to face with Kim, tears streaming down her face. "What do you mean you can't say goodbye forever?" Adam had braced himself for her anger but was shocked instead to have heard her talk so saddened as if she were broken and falling apart.

"I can't just let my best friend leave and say goodbye. If I did I know that I would never ever see you again and that would be like confessing how I feel about you only to be rejected" That wasn't the answer that Kim expected to leave his lips. But before she could say anything he continued "I love you more than a sister, I love you more than a best friend. I have never felt like this about anyone Kim, so it was safer not to go and see you."

Before Adam could add anything, he found Kim had reached forward and kissed him passionately before pulling back to let him catch his breath. "I know Adam I feel it too. I'll come back for you I promise, I won't let it be goodbye forever."

One last Kiss together before their goodbye, only knowing that someday they would return to each other to furfill their own happy ending with each other!


End file.
